oobifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Oobi Hamilton Show episodes
These are a list of episodes from The Oobi Hamilton Show. Episodes Season 1 (2019) # Store!/Author! - Kako and Oobi have a great day playing with their store./Oobi makes more books, and even makes a new dinosaur book. (March 31st, 2019) # King Grampu!/Fritz! '''- Taro films a movie where Grampu is the king, Uma is the queen, Oobi is the prince, Moppie is the princess, Kako is their knight, and Oobi's dog Fido is the dragon. Will their movie succeed?/The kids accidentally break their garden gnome, Fritz. # Grampu's Waterpark/Grampu's Pumpkin! -''' When Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Angus, his dad, and Randy go to Grampu's new waterpark. Grampu sings a very boring song about the waterpark./Grampu grows a giant pumpkin for the carnival. He has to protect the pumpkin on the way. # Taco Day!/United Kingdom!: Oobi and Kako are excited about Taco Day. But when they get to the taco stand, they see a long line. They play some games to pass the time./Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, and Inka go to the United Kingdom for a vacation. # Tula's Dance Party!/'Soccer!' - Tula hosts a dance party at Oobi's house./Oobi, Uma, and Grampu watch Frieda and Frankie play a soccer game with other feet. Randy is their coach. # Animal Day!/Delicious Food '- Oobi and Kako come to Uma's preschool for Animal Day./Oobi, Uma and Kako cook food after great advice from Grampu, prompting everyone in the neighborhood to head for Chez Oobi. # 'Outer Space!/Babysitter Adventure! ' Grampu takes the kids Oobi, Kako, and Uma to a rocket launch site. The astronaut from Grown-Up takes Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu to the moon. There, they meet some friendly martians./Grampu leaves to go polka dancing with Inka again and leave Randy to babysit Oobi and Uma. Randy takes Oobi and Uma on an amazing adventure. Air date: April 5th, 2015 # 'Uma's Eagle!/Switch!: Uma finds an eagle in the backyard and makes it a pet. Grampu tells Uma that wild animals aren't pets./The first time is Nature Walk./Oobi and his friends start switching places. # Amy's House!/Construction Site! '''- Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Randy go to Amy's house to play. Uma never heard of sign language, so Amy's Mom teaches her./Oobi, Kako, and Grampu go to the construction site to see some machines finish building a building. # '''Boo-Boo!/Whale! Oobi breaks his elbow while playing football with Kako. Grampu takes him to the hospital where Dr. Rose is going to take care of him. Chauncy and Moppy help Oobi to be brave./Oobi, Uma, and Kako go whale-watching with Grampu. They see a big pod of killer whales. They are nice to Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu. # Kako's Ducklings!/Cowboys!: Kako makes an orchestra out of ducklings for Maestru, Mimi, and Ray at the community center./Oobi, Kako, Uma, Angus, and Grampu pretend they are in the wild west. Suddenly, a bunch of cows escape from their pen. Oobi has to round them up. # Aunt Oota's Attic!/Toy Store! Oobi, Grampu, and Uma go to Aunt Oota's house and see cool stuff in her attic/Grampu takes Oobi, Uma, and Kako to the toy store to get some new toys. # Snack Party!/TV!: At Uma's preschool, there is going to be a snacktime party with eating and dancing. Uma invites Oobi and Kako to her school again./Oobi, Kako, and Uma love watching TV. They go to fun channels. # Songs!/Football!: Oobi and his friends remix Uma Sleep with the use of Randy's DJ set, and a bunch of EDM music./Oobi tries to eat his carrots, but Kako has a HUGE craving for carrots and eats them all. They soon learn to share carrots. # Olympics!/Farm!: Oobi, Kako, Uma, Angus, Chauncy, Frieda, and Frankie compete in the Oobi Olympics. Who will win?/When they run out of butter, Grampu takes Oobi and Kako to the farm where it comes from milk from cows. # Kako-Man Strikes Back!: Kako-Man is back, and is ready to fight crime on the first hour-long episode of The Oobi Hamilton Show! # Frieda Dinner/Power Out!: Grampu invites Frieda and Frankie to dinner at Oobi's house. Oobi, Uma, and Kako help Frieda and Frankie try new things./A blackout occurs at Oobi's house. Oobi, Kako, and Uma play shadow puppets, play a guessing game, and sing a song until the power comes back on. # Lemonade Stand!/Oobi Fly!: Oobi sets up a lemonade stand. Kako adds some stuff to it to make it more better./Because of the very, very strong wind in Oobi's neighborhood, it sends Oobi up into the air, making him think that he's flying. # Pool!/Science!: On a summer day, Oobi, Kako, and Uma play in the pool, while Grampu tans./Oobi, Kako, and Uma get a chemistry set in the mail. They make a potion that turns them into different stuff without drinking it. Grampu reads the instruction manual to find an antidote. Air date: June 6th, 2015 # Treasure Hunt!/Steel Drums!: Grampu sends Oobi, Kako, and Uma to the backyard to find some treasure. They find some clues to help them find it./Kako and his family come back from the Caribbean islands with steel drums. Oobi and Uma enjoy the music from Kako's steel drums. # [[Swim!|'Swim!']]/Band! '''- The kids, Randy, and Grampu go to the fishing pier for swimming./The Oobi Band meets the rockstars from Oobi's TV. # '''Zoo!/Laundry Day! Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu go to the zoo and see a bunch of different animals./Grampu is cleaning some clothes in the new washing machine he bought. # Aunt Oota and Randy!/New Song! '- Aunt Oota and Randy both babysit Uma and Sophie. Meanwhile, Grampu takes Oobi to work for "Bring Kid to Work Day". #'Thanksgiving!/Uma's Jungle! '''- Oobi and his friends celebrate Thanksgiving Day. Grampu accidentally misplaces the turkey, so he has the kids look for the turkey. But Uma thinks Grampu was talking about a live turkey instead of the cooked turkey he misplaced. Later, Uma brought in a lot of turkeys!/Uma wants to go to the zoo, but she, Oobi, Kako, Grampu, Fido, and Angus get snowed in! Uma is sad, so to cheer her up, Oobi, Kako, Grampu, and Fido make a jungle for Uma. Oobi becomes Tarzan, Kako becomes a lion, Grampu becomes an elephant, Fido becomes a monkey, Taro becomes a zebra, and Angus becomes a giraffe! (Aired: November 28th, 2019) # '''Snow!/Christmas Tree!: Oobi and his friends play out in the snow./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma to a Christmas tree farm to get a Christmas tree. Later, they decorate it. (December 23rd, 2019) # Christmas!: Oobi, Kako, Uma, Grampu, Aunt Oota, Cliff, the delivery woman, Angus, Fred, Moppie, Taro, Randy, and everyone else in the neighborhood have a Christmas Eve party. On Christmas Day, Oobi, Kako, Uma, Grampu, and Fido are excited about their presents on Christmas day. Later, they go to Aunt Oota's house for dinner with their friends. (December 14th, 2019) # Oobi's Hamster!/Pineapple!: Oobi and Kako play with Oobi's pet hamster. The hamster is scared of Oobi's pet dog, Fido. Oobi and Kako have to show Oobi's hamster that Fido is nice./A pineapple falls out from an airplane and into Oobi's backyard. Fido thinks it's a toy and plays with it and tries to keep Oobi and Kako from taking it from him. (January 1st, 2020) # Recycling!/Kako's Jar!: Grampu tells Oobi, Kako, and Uma about recycling./Kako gets a jar from a china shop. When Oobi comes over to Kako's house to play, he accidentally knocks over the jar and it breaks. Kako gets very angry at Oobi. Oobi, Grampu, Papu, and Mamu help with Kako's problem by getting a new jar from the china shop. Kako won't forgive Oobi, so the adults teach Kako about forgiveness. # Fireworks!/Cow!: It is the 4th of July at Oobi's house. Grampu comes back from the fireworks store with some fireworks. Angus is nervous about the fireworks, but Oobi helps him./A cow that escaped from the farm comes into Oobi's house and makes a mess of everything. Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu have to catch the cow and take it back to the farm. # Memories!/Field Trip!: Grampu tells Oobi and Uma the times when Uma was a baby./Uma takes Oobi to go with her class to a field trip to the forest to go camping. # Bella Deliver!/Movie Theater!: Bella makes her own delivery service at the grocery store with Angus and his dad to deliver the food./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma to a movie theater to see a film. # Turtle Adventure!/Pied Piper Oobi!: Oobi's turtle wanders around the neighborhood, while worried Oobi and Kako look for him./Grampu gets Oobi a new flute. When Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu see that there are mice in Bella's grocery store, Oobi plays his flute to lead them out of the grocery store and back into their habitat. # Mail!/Rock And Roll!: Oobi decides to become a mailman and help Cliff and the delivery woman./Oobi, Uma and Kako make a rock band. Oobi on lead guitar and vocals, Uma is keyboard, and Kako is drums and raps. # Kako Work!/New Game!: Papu takes Kako and Oobi to the big office where Mamu works./Oobi and Kako invent a new game. # Train!/Fun Run!: Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma on a train ride. They see some amazing stuff./Oobi has a fun run with Kako, Uma, Angus, his dad, Mrs. Johnson, Maestru, Chauncy, his mom, Dr. Rose, the astronaut, businessperson, fireman, and musician from Grown-Up, and Cliff. # Oobi Dream!/Seagull!: Oobi has a nightmare, so Grampu and Uma help Oobi have a good dream./Oobi sees a seagull at the beach and has fun playing with it. The seagull even shows Oobi how to catch fish. # Fido's Bathtime!/Art Museum!: Oobi tries to give Fido a bath, but Fido refuses to and runs away. Oobi, Kako, and Uma chase after him, and get messy along the way./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma to an art museum. They see wonderful works of famous art! # Tree!/Angus Pet!: Oobi, Kako, and Uma see a big tree and they have fun playing in it. But when its time to go back inside for lunch, they can't get down. Grampu calls the firefighters to rescue them./When Angus sees that Oobi is having fun with his pet dog, Fido and his other pets and Kako having fun with his puppy, he decides to get a pet. Which pet will be the perfect one for him? # Plumber!/Scary!: Oobi, Kako, and Uma have too much fun in the bathtub, that the house floods! Grampu decides to call a plumber. But when the plumber opens the door, the entire neighborhood gets flooded!/There is something on TV that scares Oobi, Kako, and Uma and it gives them nightmares. They tell Grampu about it. # Kako's Skateboard!/Sea!: Kako loves riding his skateboard around the neighborhood./At the beach, Angus accidentally gets swept away from Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu. Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu go on a boat to find Angus. # Chinese Restaurant Disaster!/Super Grampu!: On a normal visit to Nick's Chinese restaurant, a big disaster happens./When Grampu is watching Oobi, Uma, and their friends play superheroes again, he decides to become a superhero and join them. # Drain!/Time Machine!: Grampu accidentally drops his watch down a sewer drain. Oobi and Uma try their best to get the watch from the drain, but with no luck. Angus' dad helps them by using a crane./Oobi, Uma, and Kako accidentally walk into a time machine and go to Umasaurus' home, Ancient Egypt, the 1840s, the 1960s, and the future until the time machine teleports them back home. Air date: September 2nd, 2015 # Fido's Birthday!/Dentist!: It's Fido's birthday, and Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu are celebrating it. Grampu is making a Penguin cake and Oobi, Uma, and Kako are playing party games with Fido./Oobi and Grampu get their teeth checked by a dentist. Air date: September 5th, 2015 # Bakery!/Mountain!: Grampu takes Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Angus to the bakery to get some bread and cookies. Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Angus play hide and seek while Grampu is buying./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma on the mountain called Mountain Hands. # Karate!/Water Park!: Kako teaches Oobi all about karate. Suddenly, Wild Fist escapes his home and scares everyone in town. Oobi and Kako use their karate skills to get rid of Wild Fist./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma to a water park. They have fun on some slides. Oobi is scared of the very big water slide, but Kako and Uma help him. # Uma Lost!: On the way back from the zoo, Uma accidentally gets lost in an empty street. Oobi and Kako look for her. # Special Delivery!/ABC Play!: Cliff gives Oobi a special package and tells him to bring it home. Oobi has to protect it along the way./Maestru directs a new play about the alphabet. # Mystery!/'Socks! '- Grampu's watch goes missing./Oobi, Kako, and Uma have fun with socks. # Day with Grampu!/'Kako Artist! '- Based on the Noggin Scribblevision story, Oobi has a day out with Grampu./Oobi and Uma help Kako paint his painting. When Oobi and Uma accidentally ruin Kako's painting, Kako gets upset for a while, but gets some inspiration to make his painting look better. # [[Dogsitter!|'Dogsitter!']]/'Hoedown! '- Kako and his puppy look after Oobi's dog, Fido./Oobi and friends go to the farm for a hoedown party. # 2 Birthdays In One''' '- Part 1 is Oobi when he celebrates his birthday. Part 2 is when Kako's birthday doesn't go quite as planned, and his friends and family want to cheer him up. # [[Snack!|'Snacks!]]/[[Uma Forget!|'''Uma Forget!]]' '- The kids want snacks./Uma accidentally hits her head, making her forget she liked Randy, so Randy is no longer friends with Uma. Uma has to find a way to win over Randy when she realized what happened. # [[Wonder Pets!|'Wonder Pets!']]' '- Oobi and his friends help the Wonder Pets save the animals. # [[Jokes!|'Jokes!']]/[[Easter!|'Easter!']]' '- It's April Fool's Day. Kako and Uma try to make Oobi take a joke./The Easter Bunny comes to Oobi's house. # [[Uma Dude!|'Uma Dude!']]/[[Hamburger!|'Hamburger!']]' '- Oobi worries that Uma is becoming like Randy and doesn't want to hang with Oobi anymore./The kids ask Grampu for burgers. # Chauncy Preschool!/'Pie!' - Oobi, Kako, and Uma help Grampu make a blackberry pie. # Kako Monster!/Statues! - Kako gets covered in messy stuff and everyone thinks that he is a monster./Today is the art festival in town. Grampu, Oobi, and Uma make a bunch of statues in their backyard for the neighborhood. # China!/Robot! '''- Nick and the hands from the pictures from "Chopsticks!", including the couple, the Peking opera singer, and the Chinese family visit Oobi's house./Grampu buys a robot online. Oobi and Kako have lots of fun with the robot. # '''Kako Store!/Cliff's Bad Day - When Bella has a day off, Kako runs the fruit store for the day. It was a big job for Kako, but it can be fun./Today, Cliff is having a rough day. His mail sack has a big hole in the bottom, his mail truck gets a flat tire, he gets chased by dogs, he forgets a stamp on Papu's envelope, and he gets two packages mixed up. Oobi, Kako, and Uma comfort Cliff and tell him that accidents do happen. # Uma's Bike/Ghost House! - Grampu, Oobi, and Kako teach Uma to ride her bike without training wheels. She successfully does it, but then ends up riding her bike around the whole neighborhood. Grampu, Oobi, and Kako chase after Uma on their bikes./On Halloween, Oobi, Kako, Uma, Angus, and Chauncy go trick-or-treating. Suddenly, they come to an old, scary house. What they don't know is that this is Amy and her mom tricking them. # Radio!/Basketball! - Oobi, Kako, and Uma have fun with a radio./Oobi and Kako play basketball with a team at the community center against another team. Will Oobi and Kako's team win? # Missing Toys/Prize! '- Oobi and Kako are playing with Oobi's toys. After eating some of Grampu's cookies, they see that Oobi's toys are gone. They search everywhere for the toys. They forgot to look under Oobi's bed and see Fido with Oobi's toys./While Oobi was watching TV, he saw a commercial for winning a prize that costs 10 boxtops of Toasty Chunks. # '''Ghost!/Bigfoot! '- After trick-or-treating, Oobi, Uma, and Kako go to their beds. Fido accidentally gets a white sheet stuck on him. He enters the house bumping into things which make sounds, making Oobi, Uma, and Kako think that there is a ghost./While camping at a forest, Grampu tells Oobi, Kako, Uma, Angus, Frieda, and Frankie the story of Bigfoot. While Grampu was sleeping, Oobi, Kako, and Uma see Bigfoot and are scared of him. # 'Paper Planes!/Clouds! '- Grampu shows Oobi, Kako, and Uma how to make paper planes. They all have fun flying their paper planes outside. Suddenly, their paper planes get lost. Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu have to look for them./Oobi, Kako, and Uma love being outside and looking at the clouds. They imagine what it would be like up in the clouds. # 'Picnic!/Oobi School! '- Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma to a picnic. They bring along lots of delicious food and fun toys. Some ants appear to join Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu's picnic./Uma always wondered what Oobi's classroom was like while she was at preschool. So she comes to Oobi's classroom. # '''Battle Of The Bands!/Sticky! - Inka is hosting a Battle Of The Bands contest. The contestants are Oobi, Kako, Uma, known as "Okie-Dokie" Angus and Chauncy known as "V3X8TON" Moppie, Taro, Fred, Frieda, Frankie, Paula, and Randy known as "The Big One", and Grampu with "Heart's Desire". Who will win the battle of the bands?/Oobi is making a craft while eating a peanut butter sandwich. While using some glue, he accidentally gets some glue on him and a crayon gets stuck to him. The peanut butter sandwich made him even more stickier. Soon, Kako and Uma get stuck to Oobi and other sticky things get stuck on them. # Honey!/New Toy Shelf! - One day, Oobi runs out of honey. Oobi goes to a beehive, but then gets stung. Grampu decides to help Oobi get honey./Oobi's toy shelf was getting old. He decides to get a new toy shelf. He has some trouble assembling it, so he needs some help. # Costume Party!/Finger Paint! '''- There is a big costume party in the neighborhood. Oobi goes as a race car driver. Oobi meets a lot of his friends at the costume party in many different costumes./Grampu teaches Oobi, Kako, and Uma how to finger paint. Oobi, Kako, and Uma make some finger paint masterpieces!. # '''Photos!/Moppy Sleepover! - Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu get their pictures taken by a photographer. But things aren't turning out well. Will they have a perfect picture?/Uma goes to Moppy's house for a sleepover. Since this is the first time Uma visits Moppy's house, she has to get used to it. # Cold!/Sledding! - One day, when Oobi, Kako, and Uma want to play outside in the snow, it was too cold outside. Grampu, Oobi, Kako, and Uma sit by their fireplace roasting hot dogs and marshmallows until it stopped being too cold so Oobi, Kako, and Uma can play outside in the snow./Oobi, Kako, and Uma are playing with Angus outside in the snow. Oobi decides that he, Kako, Uma, and Angus should go sledding down the big, snowy hill. Angus is nervous, but Oobi gives him courage. # Chores!/Newspaper!: Oobi does some chores for Grampu so he can get the money to buy a video game./When Oobi, Kako, and Uma rescue Mrs. Johnson's kitty from a construction site, they end up on the front page of The Daily News. Oobi, Kako, and Uma decide to find some good news for the newspaper. # Inka's Present!/Brownies!: It's Inka's birthday and Grampu has to give her a very special present./Oobi, Kako, and Uma help Grampu make some brownies. Oobi adds lots of chocolate to the brownies, Kako stirs the batter, and Uma adds some sweet toppings to the brownies. # Table Manners!/Macaroni Party!: Uma invites Fred over for dinner at Oobi's house. Fred isn't good with his manners. Uma, Grampu, and Oobi teach Fred some good table manners./Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Grampu have a party with eating macaroni and wearing macaroni jewlery. Suddenly, they run out of macaroni. Fortunately, Angus brought over more macaroni to the party. Air date: December 17th, 2015 # Parents' Day!/[[Game Show!|'Game Show!']]' '- Oobi, Uma, Kako, Angus, Moppie, Fred, Taro, Chauncy, and Fred and celebrate Parents' Day./Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu go on a game show, and play against Angus, his mom, his dad, and Hannah the haircut customer Angus picked out since the game show needed four contestants on each team. # Hungry!/[[Uma Hiccups!|'Uma Gets the Hiccups']]! '- Grampu makes lots of food./Uma eats and drinks too quickly, so she gets hiccups. # 'Hurt!/'Grampu's Birthday! '- Oobi falls down and Kako falls off the swing./The kids and their friends celebrate Grampu's birthday. # Preschool Playdates! - '''Uma tells Oobi and Kako about her playdates with her preschool friends. # '''Vegetables!/Golf! - '''Grampu grows giant vegetables. Season 2 (2022) # '''Uncle Oopa!/Ice Fishing!: Oobi, Kako, Uma, Grampu, and Aunt Oota celebrate Uncle Oopa's birthday./Oobi, Grampu, Kako, and Papu go to the lake which is now frozen to go ice fishing. Oobi catches a really big fish! # Snowed In!/Happy New Year!: Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Chauncy were playing outside, when suddenly, Grampu gets snowed in. Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Chauncy decide to become superheroes again and save Grampu./Oobi, Kako, Uma, Grampu and everyone else celebrate the new year. # Hotel!/Bus Safety!: Grampu takes Oobi and Uma to a hotel for a day. Suddenly, Oobi and Uma accidentaly get locked in a closet. They have to get out./Oobi, Kako, and Uma learn all about bus safety rules. On the school bus, everyone else breaks some of the rules and Oobi, Kako, and Uma try to stop them and teach them about them. # Wishing Well!/Oobi on Ice!: Oobi, Kako, and Uma find a wishing well in Aunt Oota's backyard. They make lots of wishes which come true./Oobi makes an ice show with him, Uma, Kako, and Grampu at their house with the neighborhood citizens as the audience. # Scarecrow!/Mine!: Crows keep stealing some of Grampu's vegetables. He decides to build a scarecrow. Oobi helps Grampu./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, Uma, and Angus to a mine to get some gold. Oobi finds a minecart and rides it with Kako, Uma, and Angus. Suddenly, they discover lots of big, shiny diamonds and they play on it until Grampu finds them. # Kako Sick!/Pancakes!: Kako catches a cold from being out in the rain without his rain clothes. Oobi, Uma, and Grampu have to take care of him./Grampu is making pancakes for Oobi in bed. Uma and Kako help Grampu with Oobi's breakfast in bed. # Imagination Box!/Game Show 2: Are You A Smart Hand?: Grampu had bought a remote control recliner. Oobi, Kako, and Uma play in the recliner's box and imagine stuff in it./Oobi goes on a game show called "Are You A Smart Hand?" and plays against three contestants. He has to answer some questions to win. # Oobi's Picture/Goats!: A photographer comes to Oobi's house to try to take a picture of him, Uma, Kako, and Grampu. The photographer had trouble with taking the pictures, so Oobi helped him out./Grampu takes Oobi, Kako, and Uma to the farm. Uma has fun playing around with the goats. Oobi and Kako like seeing it, so they decide they should join the fun. Air date: January 23rd, 2016 # Clones!/Chauncy's Playdate!: The scientist makes a cloning machine. Oobi decides to use it and creates clones of himself, Kako, and Uma. Suddenly, their clones went crazy and ran around in the town. Oobi must save the day./Chauncy goes over to Oobi's house to play. Oobi helps Chauncy to enjoy his playdate with him. # Measuring!/Frieda's Valentine!: Oobi, Uma, and Kako find a ruler and start measuring a lot of stuff with it from the shortest to tallest./Oobi loves Frieda and gives her a Valentine. Oobi and Frieda have a fun Valentine's Day. Air date: February 14th, 2016 # Cliff's Cake!/Patience!: Oobi, Kako, and Uma help Cliff make a Valentine's Day cake for the mail woman./Uma had a whole day of impatience. Angus and his dad teach Uma all about patience. # Fritz's Friends!/Shower!: Oobi, Kako, and Uma notice that Fritz the garden gnome is lonely. Grampu takes them to the garden store to buy Fritz some friends and some seeds./It is Oobi, Kako, and Uma's first times to use a shower. Grampu helps them to get used to taking a shower. # Story!/Kalamazoo!: Oobi and his friends put on a fairytale play./Oobi, Kako, Uma, Angus, and Grampu take a vacation to Kalamazoo. Oobi, Kako, and Angus enjoy the food there, Uma pretends to be the queen of Kalamazoo, and Grampu is out shopping. # [[Family Trip!|'Family Trip!']] # Superhero Class!/[[Super Angus!|'Super Angus!']] # Music Class!/[[Bella!|'Bella!']]- /On Uma's first days in Maestru's music school, he introduces her, Oobi, Kako, Angus, Ray, and Mimi to a new girl named Keepa. # [[Train!|'Train!']]/Imagination! '-' # Lion!/[[Grampu's Bad Day|'Grampu's Bad Day']]' '- The kids, Fido and Grampu play a lion game, but the games are over when a real lion escapes from the zoo. When they get chased up a tree with Mrs. Johnson and her kitty, they wonder what to do to get the lion to like them./Grampu has many misfortunes throughout the day. # [[Grampu Sleep|'Grampu Sleep']]/'Lizards! '- The kids help Grampu with his bedtime. They try their best to be extra quiet, especially when Angus and Randy come over./Kako brings over his terrarium of lizards. Oobi pretends to be a lizard with his toy lizard, but he and Uma in slow motion accidentally drop the terrarium into Fido's dog bowl. Grampu has to get the lizards out of the bowl before Fido eats them all. #'Oobi's Bed!'/'Golf!' - Oobi gets mad at Uma after finding out she slept in his bed and refuses to like her./Oobi, Kako, Uma, Grampu, Angus, his dad, Moppie, Poppie, Randy, Frieda, Frankie, and Chauncy go golfing. #'Frieda's House!/Neighborhood Tour! '- Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, and Angus come over to Frieda's house for her birthday party./Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu set up a tour of their cardboard neighborhood for their friends. Kako even gives everyone a tour of the real neighborhood! #'Safari!/Boat! '- #'Good Day!/Angus Bedtime! '- Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Angus, and his dad go on a boat trip. They suddenly become in charge of the whole boat when the crew gets sick./A new kid named Matthew comes over to play with Oobi, Uma, and Kako./Angus is unable to sleep at Oobi's house with his family, but helps Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu go to sleep by singing each of them lullabies. #[[Uma Sing!|'Uma Sing!']]/Grampu Trip! - Uma loves to sing, and makes a new song where Oobi and Kako become her backup singers./Grampu wants to go on a trip, so Oobi gives him a car trip, Kako gives him a motorboat trip, and Uma gives him a jet trip! #Kako-Man and The Mouse Mascot - Kako-Man goes on a mission to save the city from a mascot that wants to hug every little kid. Will he succeed?